


Three Toys

by crmsndragonwngs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Edging, Exhibitionism, Literally trunks and Goten fucking for three chapters, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Vibrators, light humiliation kink, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: Trunks and Goten fight in the world tournament as young adults, but this time, when Trunks cheats and wins, it’s not three toys that Goten wants.  Well, at least notthosekinds of toys.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Goten tries to stop, pinwheeling his arms and drawing his legs up as the arena stands rush to meet him. The spectators all dive out of his way, shrieking as he hurtles into the crowd. 

“And that’s a ring out! Trunks Briefs is the winner and will be moving on to the semi-finals!” The announcer calls the moment Goten’s foot touches the stands. 

“Goddammit, Trunks, you dick! You said you wouldn’t  _ cheat  _ this time!” He yells, pushing off the stands and flying back to his best friend, tackling him and wrestling him to the ground. “I should beat the hell outta you, you sonuvabitch!”

“Yeah right.” Trunks snorts, grinning up at him. “And anyway, I didn’t  _ cheat _ . You went super too.”

“I went super to break your hold. You did it to ring me out.” Goten growls. 

“So?” Trunks huffs. “Had to get even somehow.”

“You said you wouldn’t use your left arm, too.” Goten continues, punching him in the chest. “Isn’t it good enough that I  _ admit _ you’re stronger than me? You gotta fuckin humiliate me too?”

“Aw, c’mon, Ten. I wasn’t trying to humiliate you.” Trunks says, catching Goten’s fist when he tries to punch him again. “And I didn’t hit you with it, so technically I didn’t use it.”

“You fired a ki blast at me!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t  _ punch _ you, did I?” 

“You’re such a prick, you know that?”

“Uh boys? You gotta get out of the ring now. The next match is about to start.” The announcer says then, and Trunks pushes Goten off of him and stands, extending a hand to help him up. Goten slaps it away and rolls to his feet by himself. 

“Oh come  _ on _ , Ten. You knew I was gonna win. Why are you so butthurt about this?” Trunks says, pushing Goten’s shoulder. Goten snorts. 

“I was gonna use the prize money to pay off my student loans.” He replies dejectedly. “So much for that.”

“Oh please, as if either of us ever had a shot at the prize money. I’m up against  _ your dad _ in my next match. He’s gonna kick my ass in, like, point five seconds.” Trunks says, laughing loudly. “C’mon, pal, don’t be such a baby.”

“Doesn’t negate the fact that you fuckin cheated, Trunks.” Goten pouts. 

“Oooh, negate. That’s a fancy word.” Trunks teases, and Goten punches his shoulder hard. “Ow! What was that for?”

“You are  _ such _ a  _ dick. _ ” Goten hisses, stomping off ahead of him. Trunks sighs and jogs to catch up. 

“How about this? Last time, I made it up to you by giving you three of my toys, right?” He says, grabbing Goten’s arm and pulling him to a stop. Goten looks down at Trunks’s hand on his arm and makes a face. 

“Okay?” He says, looking back up at him 

“So how about this time, I just give you three things I own.” Trunks continues. “Anything you want. My car, a pair of my shoes, those big ass Chinese lions you always gawk at every time you come over, whatever you want.”

“They’re called shishi, asshole.” Goten snorts, then narrows his eyes, a distinctly predatory look overtaking his features. “Actually, I have a better idea.” He growls, yanking his arm out of Trunks’s grip. 

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense.” Trunks says, frowning. Goten grins then and turns to leave. 

“I’ll tell you later.” He throws over his shoulder with a laugh. “Good luck against my dad!” 

“You’re a dick, Goten!” Trunks yells after him, and Goten just laughs as he skips away. 

“Takes one to know one!” 

—

“I want three toys, Trunks.” Goten says the moment Trunks lets him into his apartment. They hadn’t spoken in a full week, and Trunks had been certain that Goten was punishing him for breaking their self-imposed handicaps at the world tournament. He definitely hadn’t expected Goten to knock on his door in the early morning, about an hour before Trunks has to go to work, without a text or anything, and demand three toys as Trunks’s penance. 

“What are you, seven?” Trunks huffs, shutting the door and turning to face his friend. 

“Nope.” Goten smirks, then holds up a decidedly sinister-looking, distinctly phallus-shaped metal object. 

“The hell is that?” Trunks asks, frowning deeply and eyeing the object in his best friend’s hand. 

“This, my friend, is a chastity device.” Goten replies, twirling the thing on his finger. 

“A  _ what?” _

Goten laughs. 

“I was sitting at home the other day, tryna decide what I wanted from you, since you cheated at the tournament  _ again,  _ and I had an epiphany.” He says, still smiling. 

“Epiphany? Whoa, look at you with all these big-ass words.” Trunks teases nervously. Why the hell is he so nervous?

“Shut up, asshole.” The younger man laughs again. “Anyway, you said I could have  _ anything, _ right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Trunks snorts. 

“You did.” Goten replies. “So I was thinkin, and I realized that I don’t really want any of your stuff. What I really want is  _ you _ .”

“Goten.”

“No, let me finish. I have always been too fuckin chicken to say this, but I’ve got about half a bottle of whiskey in me right now and I’m feelin that liquid courage.” The younger man says. “And no, I’m not drunk. Just a little buzzed. So I’m definitely in my right mind.”

_ “Goten.” _

“Let me finish, Trunks, please. Now, you can say no, and we’ll just go back to the way we were and forget this happened. I can do that, I promise. But I want you, Trunks. I’ve always wanted you, like, literally my whole life.” He takes a deep breath then and swipes at his eyes, looking down at the floor. “Fuck, Trunks, I’m sorry. This was… this was a huge mistake, wasn’t it?”

“Can I talk now, Goten?” Trunks asks, crossing the room to his friend and hooking two fingers under his chin. He lifts Goten’s face gently, eyes flickering all over his handsome features, and huffs softly. “It’s not a mistake.” And he leans in and kisses Goten softly. Goten gasps and parts his lips, and Trunks deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into his friend’s mouth and tasting him curiously. 

He’s no stranger to kissing men, and he’s definitely done his fair share of fooling around with the guys he picks up at bars when he flies solo, but kissing Goten is so different. So… intimate and sweet. The way he responds and kisses him back, the way his hands reach hesitantly, ghosting gentle fingertips along Trunks’s arms and shoulders and neck, brushing over his cheek and sliding into his hair. It feels new and familiar at once, and it’s shockingly easy to sink into his best friend and touch him back, his palms pressing flat over the hard plane of Goten’s chest. Their mouths move together in perfect sync, reading each other like they always share a single mind instead of just when they fuse, pushing and pulling in equal measure, like they were meant to do this from the start. 

Then Trunks slides his hands down and back to grab Goten’s ass, and the younger man moans into his mouth, kissing him fiercely and rolling his hips against Trunks’s hardening cock. 

“Damn.” Goten whispers, rolling his hips again, his own arousal rutting against Trunks and making him gasp. He reaches between them then and unbuttons Trunks’s pants, pushing them down just far enough to get his cock out. He palms him gently and begins to stroke him. 

“What about the chastity thing?” Trunks whispers, his breath hitching when Goten squeezes him just right. 

“I’ll make you come first.” The younger man murmurs. 

“Oh fuck, Ten.” Trunks moans, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against his friend’s. “What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, pal.” Goten chuckles, cupping Trunks’s cheek with his free hand. “Just focus on how good I’m making you feel.”

“Feels so good, Ten. Holy  _ shit. _ ” Trunks groans, and Goten picks up the pace, tilting his head to capture the older man’s lips again. Trunks’s hips buck and he grabs Goten’s face, kissing him hard and devouring his mouth. 

“So fucking beautiful, Trunks. Feels so good in my hand. Bet you’d feel good in my mouth, baby. Bet you’d look so pretty like that, with your head tilted back and mouth open, my lips wrapped around your cock, sucking you fucking dry.” Goten moans, his hand dragging over the head of Trunks’s cock. 

He lifts his hand then and spits in his palm, and Trunks moans and bucks at the change in sensation as Goten grips him again. He pumps him mercilessly, kissing him hard and absolutely filthy, and Trunks is on the edge embarrassingly quick. 

“Fuck, I’m coming, Ten.” He gasps, his hips bucking again. 

“C’mon, Trunks.” Goten purrs. “Come for me. Let me hear you.” Trunks kisses him again and stiffens, coming hard and moaning loudly into Goten’s mouth. “Fuck, Trunks.” Goten mumbles, breaking the kiss and raising his hand to admire the mess all over his fingers. Then he lifts them to his mouth and takes a curious taste. Trunks groans as he watches his best friend lick his fingers clean. “You taste so good, Trunks.” He purrs, leaning in again. “Wanna taste?”

And he should be grossed out as he crashes their lips together again and sucks the taste of himself off of Goten’s tongue, but all he can think is that it’s the hottest thing imaginable. 

“So now what?” Trunks asks breathlessly when Goten pulls away again, grinning wickedly as he backs away and reaches down to grab the chastity device off the coffee table. He wastes no time fitting the device over Trunks’s cock, adjusting it carefully before locking it tight. He stands up straight again and dangles a key on a chain in Trunks’s face. 

“I hope you had fun, pal. Because that’s the last time you’re gonna come for a whole week.” He chuckles, looping the chain around his neck and tucking the key in his shirt. 

“Wait, what?” Trunks says, confused as he looks down at himself and the metal cage that encases his dick. 

“It’s a  _ chastity device _ , you dork. What did you think it was for?” Goten laughs, stepping up to him again and reaching to pull up his pants for him. He fastens them and then crowds against Trunks again, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. “And for the next seven days, you’re gonna wear it, and you’re not gonna be able to get hard, and you’re not gonna be able to jerk off.” He purrs, kissing him again, their bodies pressing flush. Goten’s still hard, but when Trunks reaches down to cup him through his pants, the younger man steps away from him. “You’d better get to work, Trunks.” He says lowly. “Don’t wanna be late.”

“So you’re just gonna stay here?” Trunks asks, grabbing at his crotch and adjusting himself. 

“Mm-hmm.” Goten replies. “Unless that’s a problem?”

“Nah, just wondering.” Trunks says, narrowing his eyes at his friend. “Help yourself to the fridge and whatever. I’ll see you later?”

“Later.” Goten replies with a grin, waving coyly as Trunks steps out the front door. 

—

Thirty minutes later, when Trunks is in his office organizing the day’s workload, his phone dings with a text from Goten. He snorts and opens it, tapping the video within. 

Goten is on his side in Trunks’s bed, wearing nothing but one of Trunks’s ties and that stupid key around his neck. He’s got his head propped on one arm, his free hand twirling the end of the tie lazily, his eyes half-lidded and his lips turned up in a cocky smirk. 

“Didn’t think I was gonna make it easy for ya, huh?” He says lowly, dropping the tie and trailing his fingers down his tight body. Trunks’s eyes follow them down to the ruddy, leaking cock between Goten’s muscular thighs, widening when he wraps his hand around himself and begins to stroke slowly. He winks and grins at the camera, then rolls onto his back and lets out a low moan. “Hope you got the sound on, pal.” He says, looking over and grinning again. “Hope you’re alone, too. Be pretty embarrassin if you weren’t. I get pretty loud.”

“Fuck.” Trunks hisses, dropping his hand to his lap and growling when it hits the metal cage around his cock. 

“Wonder if you’re realizin you can’t touch yourself yet.” Goten continues, still stroking at that same lazy pace, his dark eyes seeming to really see Trunks as he squirms in his seat. Goten smirks again and sighs. “Bed’s comfy as fuck, baby. Maybe when the week’s up, I’ll let you fuck me into this mattress.” He moans softly, fucking his hips up into his fist and squeezing himself, his free hand raising to tease at one peaked nipple. “You’re gonna be so keyed up by the end of the week, aren’t you? Cuz I’m just gonna keep sendin shit like this, and you’re gonna keep openin ‘em because I’ve already got you hooked, don't I? By the time I release you, you’re gonna be  _ begging _ for me.” 

He moans louder then, fucking his fist and arching his back, all the delicious muscles in his arms and abdomen tensing and standing out, and Trunks bites down hard on his bottom lip. Goten picks up the pace, moaning like a whore as he thrusts into his hand, his chest heaving and back arching again. “Fuck, Trunks, I can’t wait to have your cock inside me.” He gasps, throwing his head back and bucking hard. “Want you to fuck me so hard, baby, make me come on your cock, make me fucking  _ scream _ .” 

He stiffens then and comes with a ragged cry, milking himself as he stripes his own abdomen with his come. “Trunks.” He moans, stilling for a moment as he drags air into his lungs, and Trunks files that particular sound away for when he’s free again. His hand drifts up then, his fingers swirling over his chest, and then he lifts them to his lips, just like before, and very slowly takes them into his mouth. He sighs contentedly and looks again at the camera, his eyes shining with barely contained mirth as he begins to pump them in and out. He fucks his mouth with his fingers, making sounds that would make a pornstar blush, then opens up to show Trunks his come-covered tongue right as the video ends. 

“Goddammit, Ten.” Trunks breathes, saving the video to his camera roll. “Never knew you were so fucking  _ nasty _ .” He rubs at his lap absently, trying not to think about the uncomfortable pressure around his painfully hard cock. “Fucking bastard.” He growls. “Could break this thing with my little finger if I wanted to.” A text pops up then and Trunks sighs. 

_ Hope you’re behaving yourself, T _

“Fine, you fucking tease. I’ll play your little game for now.” He says to himself, sending Goten a middle finger emoji before putting his phone face down on his desk. 

—

Nearly 10 hours and about 120 nudes and videos later, Trunks bursts into the apartment, seething with more anger and frustration than he’s ever felt. 

And this was just day one. 

Goten, for his part, seems quite content with himself as he looks at Trunks over his shoulder from where he’s standing in the open kitchen, naked as the day he was born. He’s cooking, and it smells amazing, but food is the last thing on Trunks’s mind as he shucks his blazer and stalks across the room to him. Goten smirks and turns around, opening his mouth to say something, but Trunks grabs him and pushes him against the counter, kissing him hard and reaching down to grab his ass and pull him flush against him. He moans pathetically into Goten’s mouth, snapping his hips against the younger man hard enough to shake the counter and making a wounded, frustrated sound somewhere deep in his chest. 

He drops to his knees in front of Goten then and grabs his hardening cock, pumping it roughly until he’s fully hard and gasping as he bucks into Trunks’s hand. 

“Fuck.” Goten hisses, leaning back against the counter. “You’re gonna make me burn the chicken.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck about that, you piece of shit.” Trunks snarls, licking up the underside of Goten’s cock and shuddering at the low moan he draws from the younger man. “Come into my apartment and tease me all fucking day, then have the  _ nerve  _ to be in my kitchen with nothing on but my fucking  _ favorite tie _ when I come home and  _ cooking chicken _ .”

“I see the cage is having the desired effect.” Goten chuckles breathlessly, reaching down to push his fingers into Trunks’s hair. “You gonna punish me?”

“I should bite your fucking dick off.” Trunks threatens, then huffs and presses a kiss to his tip, his tongue flicking out to collect the bead of precum that leaks out as a result. He shudders at the burst of salt on his tongue and swallows him down, bobbing his head and corkscrewing his hand over what he can’t fit in his mouth. He moans around him, working him over mercilessly, and Goten’s fingers tighten hard in his hair as he groans and bucks into Trunks’s mouth. He pulls off immediately and glares up at the younger man. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Goten asks immediately and Trunks growls. Bastard has some nerve being this fucking adorable and innocent with his big fucking puppy dog eyes and sweet fucking face. 

“You move, I stop. You stay still and let me take care of you. Got it?” Trunks says sternly. Goten smirks at him and loosens his grip on Trunks’s hair. 

“Yes, sir.” He purrs, grinning when Trunks shudders and takes him down again. “Fuck, you’re good at this. Guessing this isn’t the first cock you’ve ever had in your mouth, huh?”

“Mm-mmm.” Trunks hums, his eyes flashing up to Goten’s. 

“If I’d known you like dick so much, we  _ definitely _ would have done this sooner.” He sighs, combing his fingers through Trunks’s hair gently. Trunks huffs through his nose and sucks him hard, making his eyes roll back in his head with a ragged moan. “Fuck, Trunks. I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Such a cocky fucking bastard, aren’t you?” Goten growls, pushing Trunks’s head back. “Make me come all over your pretty fucking face, baby.” Trunks moans and strokes him faster, his hand flying over his cock as he opens his mouth and closes his eyes. Goten’s hips jerk and he groans deep in his chest as he comes, rope after rope of his release striping Trunks’s face and tongue. “Trunks.” He breathes, his eyes flickering all over Trunks. “So fucking gorgeous like this. On your knees, covered in my come.” Trunks licks his lips and stands, pulling Goten into a searing kiss and returning the favor from earlier, making him taste himself. Goten lets him for a moment, kissing him back sweetly before pushing him away. “Go clean up while I finish dinner.” He says, chuckling when Trunks tries to grab him again. 

“God, I’m so fucking horny, Ten. I  _ need  _ you.” He whines pathetically, pouting. 

“I know.” Goten replies with another chuckle. “And you’ll get me. But not today. Now go get cleaned up. And don’t mess with the cage.”

“This sucks.” Trunks huffs, pouting harder. Goten laughs outright at that. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have cheated at the tournament!”

—

Three days into this particular punishment, Trunks is going out of his fucking mind with lust. Goten teases him relentlessly, finding all of his buttons and pressing them without mercy, and Trunks must have a thousand pictures and videos on his phone at this point that he spends most of the day torturing himself with. He’s distracted through every meeting, he stares blankly at every paper that crosses his desk, and he gets absolutely nothing done. 

By day five, he’s seriously considering just breaking the damn thing. And he would, if he weren’t so damn interested in what Goten has planned for him. Every night he comes home to Goten in his apartment, cooking dinner in nothing but a tie, and Trunks has made it his mission to taste every inch of his best friend’s perfect body and make him come in every room of the large flat. Goten, for his part, facilitates this by jerking off literally everywhere, which is way hotter than Trunks thinks it should be. 

When day seven finally rolls around, Trunks takes the day off and is waiting completely naked on the couch for Goten to let himself in. He suppresses his ki, aiming to surprise the younger man, and when Goten finally does arrive around noon, he doesn’t notice Trunks lounging in the living area. 

He’s whistling softly to himself as he makes his way to the kitchen and sets a plastic sack on the counter, and for a moment Trunks just watches him as he busies himself with his prep work. Trunks flashes up behind him then, crowding against his back and chuckling at his surprised little yelp. 

“Surprise.” He growls, pressing his mouth to Goten’s ear and biting at it gently. 

“Thought you had to work?” Goten says, moaning when Trunks’s hand reaches around to grope him. 

“Took the day.” Trunks breathes, grinding his hips against Goten’s ass. “Can you unlock me now?” He smooths his free hand over Goten’s chest, resting his palm on the key under his shirt. “Please?”

“Or I could just tease you until after dinner.” Goten replies, reaching up to grab his hand and pulling it down. 

“C’mon, Ten. I’ve been good, haven't I?” Trunks pleads, dropping his face into Goten’s neck and pressing kisses to his skin. “I don’t think I’ll make it six hours without you. I think I might die.”

“Hmm, we wouldn’t want that, huh?” Goten chuckles, turning in Trunks’s arms and wrapping his arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. 

“Please, Ten. I’ll do  _ anything _ .” Trunks says, dropping his hands down to squeeze at his ass and grinding against him again. Goten hisses when the chastity device presses against him, and Trunks grins and kisses him hard. 

“Okay.” He relents, kissing him back. “But you’re gonna have to get me close first. I’m gonna be pissed if you blow your load without satisfying me.”

“Don’t worry.” Trunks murmurs, stepping away and grabbing Goten’s hand. “I’ll take good care of you.” 

He leads Goten to the bedroom and pushes him down onto the bed, kissing him again before pulling the younger man’s shirt over his head. He pushes him onto his back and steps up between his legs, leaning down to lick and kiss and suck along Goten’s throat, shivering at the long moan that reverberates in his chest. He kisses down Goten’s body, paying special attention to the spots he finds that make Goten shudder and moan. He presses his mouth over one peaked nipple, sucking and licking at it until Goten pushes him away with a hiss, then gives his other nipple the same treatment. 

Then he pulls away and grins down at his best friend, already breathing hard and flushed all over. 

“Trunks.” He gasps, looking at him with glazed eyes, and Trunks just grins wider. 

“Get in the middle of the bed, Goten. And lose the pants.” He says lowly, and Goten scrambles to comply, unfastening his pants and shoving them off as quickly as possible. 

“What are you doing?” He asks, watching Trunks as he rummages through his bedside table. 

“Said you wanted my cock, right?” Trunks replies, retrieving the bottle of lube he’d been looking for. “Gonna get you nice and open for me.”

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Goten moans, drawing his legs up and spreading them wide. Trunks climbs onto the bed then, crawling up between his legs and kissing the insides of his thighs. He kisses slowly and deliberately along the sensitive flesh, nipping and sucking bruises all over them. Then he wraps his hand around Goten’s cock and strokes him gently, dipping his head to mouth at his base. 

He pulls back just long enough to squeeze lube onto his fingers, and then he leans forward again and takes his cockhead into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking indulgently. He pets at Goten’s asshole with one slick finger, suppressing his gag reflex and swallowing him down to the hilt. Goten moans loudly as Trunks presses his finger inside him, curling it to stroke that sweet spot inside him as he takes him into his throat. Goten gasps and squirms, fucking his hips up and arching his back. 

“S-sorry.” He stammers when Trunks stills, waiting for him to come back down before resuming his lazy rhythm. “Fuck, I can’t fucking help it. Feels so  _ fucking _ good, Trunks.” 

He brings him right to the edge, Goten’s belly tensing and hips bucking hard as he moans raggedly and pulls at Trunks’s hair, then pulls away completely, leaving him to pant and shiver as he gazes down at him. 

“Wanna unlock me now?” Trunks purrs, kneading gently at Goten’s thighs. “Or do you want me to edge you for a while?”

“Edge me.” Goten breathes. “But don’t make me come yet. Wanna come on your cock, not your fingers.” Trunks smirks and lays over him, kissing him deeply and humming when Goten wraps his arms around his neck and attacks his mouth. 

“Ready to go again?” Trunks asks after a minute, and Goten nods, dropping his arms back onto the bed. Trunks snorts and kisses back down his body, swallowing him whole without preamble and squeezing more lube onto his fingers. He slides two inside him this time, pumping them slowly and curling his fingers. He brings Goten back to the edge remarkably quick and pulls off again, giving him time to recover before doing it again and again and again. 

“Okay, stop, stop.” Goten says the sixth time Trunks brings him to the edge. He’s trembling and sobbing, and he can barely control his hands as he reaches to grab the key from around his neck. “Here.” He says, throwing the key at Trunks’s chest before collapsing back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. “Give me a minute, though, okay?”

“Sure thing, pal.” Trunks replies, groaning when he finally unlocks the cage and pulls it off. His cock stands immediately, engorged and angry red, almost purple, and he has to push his hands into his own hair to keep from touching himself. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , Trunks.” Goten moans, staring openly. “You gonna be able to hold on for me?”

“Yeah.” Trunks breathes, picking up the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous amount into his palm. “You ready?” He asks, wrapping his hand very loosely around his cock and slicking himself up. 

“Yeah.” Goten replies. Trunks hooks an arm under one of Goten’s legs, laying over him and pulling his knee up to his chest, and lines himself up at the younger man’s entrance. They both moan jaggedly as Trunks pushes inside Goten, not stopping until he’s fully seated within him. He stills over Goten, breathing hard and trying desperately to get himself under control. Goten wraps his arms around him again, pressing gentle kisses all over his face, and Trunks guides the leg he’s holding around his waist, then pushes his hand into Goten’s hair. “Whenever you’re ready, baby.” Goten murmurs softly, kissing his lips. 

They moan again when Trunks begins to move, tilting his pelvis and thrusting shallowly at first. He keeps that slow, shallow rhythm until he’s sure he’s not going to just explode if he moves too fast, and then he pulls almost all the way out before slamming back inside Goten with a deep groan. Trunks lifts up then, kissing him hard and deep as he begins to fuck him in earnest. He feels Goten’s nails bite into his back, feels his legs constrict tightly around his waist, and Trunks can’t fucking  _ believe _ how good he feels, how tight and hot and fucking  _ perfect.  _

This is better than anything he’s ever felt before. Better than any lover he’s ever had, male or female. He’s never felt this close to Goten before, not even when they were fused, and some insane part of him berates himself wildly for never thinking to try this sooner. He doesn’t want it to end. We wants to spend the rest of his life right here like this with Goten, wants to crawl inside him and make a home there and never fucking leave. 

But then, too soon, his hips are stuttering, and he can feel himself racing toward the point of no return. 

“I’m gonna come, Ten.” He groans, reaching between them to grab Goten’s cock and jerk him off frantically. 

“I’m close too, just don’t stop.” Goten gasps, rocking his hips to meet each hard thrust, and Trunks can feel himself losing control. 

“Fuck, Goten, I need you to come for me.” Trunks moans, losing his rhythm. He presses his face into Goten’s shoulder and he bites down hard enough to draw blood. Goten cries out and comes hard, clenching around Trunks as he arches his back and spurts onto his belly and chest. Trunks gives a few more shaky thrusts and then follows him over the edge, spilling deep inside him as he comes for what seems like an eternity. 

He collapses on top of Goten then, breathing hard and trembling all over. Goten gasps, sobbing softly, and it takes quite a bit of effort for Trunks to lift up and kiss his best friend’s face gently. 

“That was incredible.” Goten whispers, raising a shaky hand and sliding his fingers into Trunks’s hair. “Holy shit, Trunks.”

“Yeah.” Trunks says, kissing his lips and sinking into him happily. He rolls off of Goten then, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. “Incredible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I write truten to make myself feel better about what I’m doing in that other fic I’m writing 😅😅
> 
> I wasn’t gonna do this one first, but I just didn’t like how the other two fit otherwise lol. 
> 
> this fic is very much on the back burner. I'm writing it alongside like three others, and I really only work on it when I’m sick of writing the other three lol. But don’t worry, there will be more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presented without comment

“Hey, guess what.” Goten says on the other end of the line, a smile in his voice. 

“Oh god, what now?” Trunks groans, pretending he’s not excited as hell to find out what Goten has planned for him. 

“We are going on a date.” Goten chuckles. “And you can’t say no, I’ve already made reservations.”

“A date?” Trunks asks skeptically. “Where?”

“That swanky steakhouse downtown, seven o'clock." The younger man replies. “Wear something nice. And maybe bring an extra pair of underwear.”

“Uh, okay.” Trunks says, his excitement tempering a bit as Goten chuckles mischievously. 

“See ya at seven.” He croons sweetly, then hangs up. 

Trunks tosses his phone onto the couch next to him and chews on his lip. He’s pretty fucking sure he’s created a monster. 

—

“Hey.” Goten says brightly when Trunks walks into the lobby of the Wukong Steakhouse on 3rd Street, literally a block and a half from Capsule Corp. 

“I hope my fucking parents aren’t here.” He says, grabbing Goten’s elbow and dragging him aside. 

“Well, unless my senses are way off, your dad’s in the GR and your mom is in her lab.” Goten replies with a shrug, his eyes dropping to Trunks’s lips. “And anyway, it’s not like it’d be particularly  _ weird _ for us to be here together.”

“Of course not.” Trunks snorts, pressing him against the wall and kissing the end of his nose. “But I don’t know what you have planned, and I’d rather they not be anywhere near here when you put that plan into action.”

“Well, how about I put your mind at ease?” Goten murmurs, reaching up with one hand to grip Trunks’s chin and kissing his lips softly. Then he raises his other hand and waves what looks like a purple silicone dildo with a wedge-shaped base in Trunks’s face.

“The fuck is that?” Trunks huffs, looking at it suspiciously. Goten grins. 

“You’ll see.” He purrs, then pushes him away and tucks the device in one of Trunks’s inside jacket pockets. “For now, go in the bathroom and stick that thing in your ass as far as you can.” He pulls a little tube of lube out of his pocket and tucks that into Trunks’s jacket too, grinning at him. “I’ll get our table.”

“Goten, what the  _ fuck?” _ Trunks hisses after him, pressing his hand against the substantial bulge in his jacket and baring his teeth. 

“You promised three toys, Trunks.” Goten throws back over his shoulder. “A promise is a promise!”

—

When he sees Trunks waddling toward the table, trying desperately to look like he  _ doesn’t  _ have something shoved up his ass, Goten bursts out laughing and promptly chokes on his drink. Trunks turns bright red when a few tables turn to look at Goten concernedly, then sits down gingerly and  _ glares _ at him. 

“Get it together.” He hisses, looking more uncomfortable than Goten has ever seen him. He coughs hard, raising his hands over his head to clear his lungs, and then starts laughing again. “Shut the fuck up, you fucking prick.” Trunks snarls, his face so red it practically fucking glows. 

“I’m sorry, Trunks. I’m sorry.” Goten gasps, wiping his eyes. “I swear, there’s nothing funny about any of this, but you looked like a fucking  _ duck.” _

“Yeah, because I’ve got a fucking giant butt plug in my ass, Goten.” Trunks whisper screams, shifting in his seat. 

“Hey, just relax, okay?” Goten says with a chuckle, reaching for Trunks’s hand and covering it with his own. 

“Let me ask you something, Ten.” Trunks says, yanking his hand back and narrowing his eyes. “ _ Why _ do I have a fucking giant butt plug in my ass?” Goten grins smugly and chuckles again. 

“You’ll see.” He replies cheekily. 

Trunks doesn’t look convinced, but Goten has always been good at distracting his best friend, even before they were fucking. They talk about everything and nothing at once, cracking jokes and talking shit and just being  _ them,  _ and Goten doesn’t think he’s ever felt so happy before in his life. His best friend, the man he’s loved with every fiber of his being as far back as he can remember, is finally his.  _ Really _ his. And somehow, miraculously, without consequence. 

Goten waits until their steaks are served, watching with his big doe eyes as Trunks spreads his napkin in his lap and tucks into his food. He grins and reaches for his phone, opening an innocuous looking app and adjusting the settings. He lifts his eyes to watch Trunks and taps the button labeled “pulse” on the screen. Trunks jolts hard in his seat, kicking the table and making the glassware rattle. His blue eyes shoot up to Goten, who just smiles sweetly and taps the button again. Trunks goes completely rigid, his face flushing and eyes widening. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He breathes. Goten shrugs. 

“Dunno what you’re talkin about.” Goten replies innocently and taps the button again. Trunks jolts again and keens softly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Goten, please.” Trunks whines, reaching forward and grabbing Goten’s hand. 

“Please what?” He asks, widening his eyes and tapping the button again. Trunks bites down on a moan and squeezes his hand hard, his free hand dropping into his lap to tug at his pants. “You should eat your steak, Trunks.” He purrs, and pockets his phone again, tucking into his own food. 

He gets Trunks talking and laughing again, the prostate massager seemingly forgotten, then slides his hand back into his pocket and pulls out his phone again. He glances down and taps another button, grinning when Trunks jerks and shudders, pressing his palm over his mouth as his eyes roll shut. He slides down in his chair and groans behind his hand. 

“Goten.” He gasps when Goten turns off the vibrator again, reaching for his drink with one trembling hand. “What the  _ fuck?” _ Goten grabs Trunks’s hand and pulls him forward, leaning over the table himself until he can press his mouth to Trunks’s ear. 

“Does it feel good, baby?” He asks, licking over the shell of the older man’s ear and grinning when he shivers. “It’s designed to feel like a finger curling against your prostate. Three vibrating settings, and a pulse function. I paid a lot of money for it.”

“Fuck, Goten.” Trunks breathes. “Let me guess. You’re gonna make me come in this restaurant, aren’t you?”

“Mm-hmm.” Goten hums, sitting back and stabbing at his potatoes. “And by the time desert rolls around, you’re gonna be  _ begging  _ me for it.”

“Ugh, you’re  _ such _ a fucking asshole.” Trunks whines, jolting and shuddering again when Goten turns the vibrator back on. He leans forward over the table and covers his face with his hands, his whole body trembling as he struggles to keep himself under control. 

“Mmm…” Goten hums, watching him and licking his lips. “Sit up, babe. Let me see that pretty face.”

“Oh my  _ god,  _ Goten.” Trunks’s growls, baring his teeth and dropping his hands on the table. 

“There he is.” Goten purrs, grinning hugely. “Damn, you’re blushing, Trunks.”

“No shit I’m blushing, dick.” Trunks snaps, shuddering and leaning forward again. “Turn it off, I’m gonna—“

“Shh. You’re okay.” Goten chuckles, turning off the vibrator. “But tell me what to do again and I won’t blow you in the bathroom after dessert.”

“Oh  _ fuck, _ Ten.” Trunks’s gasps, dropping his face in his hands again and dragging air into his lungs. “Okay. I’ll be good.” He whispers. “But if you make me come, you won’t get to blow me anyway.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna make you come just yet. You just gotta listen and do what I say.” Goten says with another laugh. He turns the vibrator on again after a few minutes, grinning when Trunks stiffens and grits his teeth. “Moan for me, baby. Nice and loud.”

“What?” Trunks hisses, glaring up at him. 

“You heard me.” Goten replies, turning up the vibration intensity. “Moan for me, or I’ll make you come right now.” And to his complete surprise, Trunks obeys. He grips the table and leans forward, letting out a moan that is loud enough that neighboring tables glance over at him, faces turning red when they realize what’s happening. 

“Gonna be all over the tabloids tomorrow, you sonuvabitch.” Trunks gasps, his blue eyes hard when he looks up at Goten. 

“Such a good boy.” Goten purrs, turning off the vibrator. “Now pull yourself together and finish your steak.”

It takes more effort this time, but he finally gets Trunks relaxed and talking again. They finish their steaks and order dessert, and the moment the last glimmer of suspicion has left the older man’s eyes, Goten kicks off a shoe and turns up the vibrator to full power. 

Trunks jerks hard, caught completely off guard by the intense sensation deep inside him, and moans loudly before slapping his hands over his mouth. He’s immediately bright red, sweat pouring down his face, and his eyes snap to Goten’s, dark and dilated with need. Goten smiles sweetly and lifts one foot, trailing it lightly up Trunks’s calf to his thigh. 

“Ten, don’t.” Trunks squeaks, swallowing hard, but Goten just grins at him and presses the ball of his foot firmly against the rock hard arousal in the older man’s pants. Trunks shudders, his hips bucking as Goten kneads gently at his crotch. 

“You can just kick me away, you know.” Goten says casually and shrugging. “Course, then I won’t turn this thing off.” But Trunks is clearly not listening. 

He slides down in his chair and tips his head back, fucking against Goten’s foot, his hips jerking erratically as he begins to come completely undone. His hands drop to the table, his fingers curling tightly in the cloth that covers it, and Goten knows by his steadily stiffening movements that he’s right on the edge. Goten turns off the vibrator then and sets his foot back on the ground, slipping it back in his shoe and laughing lightly when Trunks groans and glares at him. 

“You’re such a dick.” He gasps, slowly releasing the tablecloth and forcing himself to relax. 

“Mmm, that’s not nice.” Goten chuckles. 

“News flash, pal,  _ I’m  _ not nice.” Trunks growls, leaning forward over the table again. “Should pull this thing outta me and shove it down your goddamn throat, make you fucking choke on it, you bastard. Tell you I won’t fucking touch you ever again if you don’t get on your knees under this table right fucking now and suck my cock.” And he’s  _ seething _ but there’s a twinkle of playful mischief and deep lust in his eyes, so intoxicating that Goten licks his lips and actually considers doing exactly that. 

“Bet you’d like that, huh?” He hisses back, leaning over the table too, their faces so close he could reach out and grab Trunks by his hair and kiss him right in front of everyone in the fucking restaurant. The proximity is not lost on Trunks either, and Goten shudders when the older man drops his blue eyes to Goten’s lips and grins, showing all his teeth. “Fuck going under the table, I’ll blow you right out in the open, I don’t give a shit who watches.”

_ “Fuck,  _ Ten, you fucking  _ nasty slut.”  _ Trunks snarls, seizing Goten’s chin and clenching his teeth. “Fuck dessert, I want you now.”

“Yessir.” Goten gasps, shoving his phone in his pocket and standing so forcefully he knocks his chair over. He rounds the table and grabs Trunks’s arm above the elbow, dragging him out of his seat and growling at the resistance as Trunks digs in his jacket pocket for his wallet. He tosses all the money he has in the damn thing onto the table, then stumbles after Goten as he pulls him to the men’s room.

“Get on your fucking knees.” Trunks snarls the second the door is shut and locked behind him, shoving Goten hard against the opposite wall of the single restroom and crashing into him, kissing him so hard and deep that Goten forgets how to fucking breathe. Then he puts both hands on Goten’s shoulders and pushes him down to the floor, biting his lower lip as Goten grins up at him and lifts his hands to unbuckle Trunks’s belt. 

Trunks moans the moment Goten yanks down his pants and underwear, his cock bobbing free, leaking and purple with need. Goten licks his lips and wraps one hand around the older man’s shaft, stroking him slowly before pressing a filthy kiss to his tip. Trunks sucks in a harsh breath, and Goten feels his hand drop onto the top of his head, his fingers pushing into his black hair and tightening gently. He leans forward over Goten, resting one forearm against the wall to brace himself, already panting as Goten traces the ridges of his cockhead with his tongue. 

“You still got that lube, Trunks?” He asks, looking up into his friend’s flushed face. Trunks opens his eyes and nods, moving his hand off of Goten’s head to dig in one of his pockets. He hands Goten the tube with a shaky hand, then threads his fingers back into his hair. Goten hums softly and reaches between Trunks’s legs, grabbing the base of the massager and pulling it out of him gently. Trunks groans and shivers, another taste of precum leaking out of his cock that Goten is quick to lick up. He squeezes the rest of the lube onto his fingers and slips his hand back between Trunks’s legs, pressing two digits slowly inside him and curling them. Trunks jolts and moans loudly, dropping his head onto his forearm and watching as Goten looks up at him with a cheeky grin before sucking him down to the hilt. 

“Oh fuck.” He gasps, his fingers tightening almost painfully in Goten’s hair as he takes him into his throat. “Oh shit, Ten,  _ fuck.” _ Goten hums again and begins to pump his fingers in and out of the older man, syncing the motion of his hand with the bobbing of his head. He slides his free hand under Trunks’s shirt and up his belly, dragging his blunt nails across the smooth skin stretched tight over hard, clenched muscles. Trunks moans again, rocking his hips forward gently, holding him in place with the hand in his hair as he begins to fuck Goten’s face, and Goten surrenders immediately, letting the older man pull his head this way and that as he has his way with him. He continues working his fingers deep inside Trunks, rubbing mercilessly at his prostate, and Trunks stiffens suddenly and comes so hard that Goten nearly chokes. He pulls off and catches the rest on his tongue, stripping Trunks until he hisses and pushes him away. 

“C’mere, Ten.” Trunks purrs after a moment, his voice husky and low and so sexy, and Goten is suddenly aware of how painfully hard he is. He stands, shuddering when Trunks presses him against the wall, one thigh snaking between his legs as he kisses him deep and lewd and so fucking filthy. “Hump my leg, you fucking whore.” He growls into Goten’s mouth, and Goten moans pathetically and rocks against the thick column of Trunks’s thigh. “Shit, you’re so hard. Feels good, doesn’t it, Ten? Fuck, want you to come on my thigh. If this suit weren’t worth 3,000 fucking Zeni, I’d pull your cock out and wear you all over me.” Trunks babbles, pressing his face against the curve of Goten’s neck and sliding his hands down to grip at his ass, pulling him tighter against him. He feels Trunks open his mouth and lick a hot line up the side of his neck, then he dips back down and sinks his teeth deep into Goten’s shoulder. Goten makes a wounded sound, his hips stuttering as he loses control. Trunks lifts his head again and kisses him hard, devouring his mouth and swallowing the desperate moan that bubbles up from Goten’s chest as he rocks once, twice more and comes in his pants. 

“Fuck, Trunks.” He gasps, dropping his head back against the wall. Trunks hums softly and leans forward to kiss gently across his throat and under his jaw, claiming his lips again and kissing him slowly. 

“Wanna go back to my apartment and get cleaned up?” Trunks asks after a long moment, pulling back and chuckling softly when Goten chases his lips. 

“Will you fuck me in the shower?” Goten asks, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

“You really are a filthy little shit, aren’t you?” Trunks laughs, kissing him again. “I’ll fuck you anywhere you want, Ten.” He says with a devilish smirk, grabbing Goten’s hand and pulling him to the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun lol


End file.
